fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hitsuji Mamoru/Servant Creation Room 2 : Guess of the Who
Welcome to the 2nd Servant Creation Room! This was great fun last time for me and for some members here, and I wish to continue with it. With the first blog being very crowded with 55 Servants (!!), I decided to open this one... especially because there will be a TWIST on the concept now. Just like the Shinjuku chapter, we will use the True Name System and lock away information. For your future Servants, you won't be able to give his or her identity, the name of his/her Noble Phantasms (or even skills and parts of the bio) if you think it would make it too obvious. Those who would like to participate will have a time limit, decided by each author, to take some guesses. *As a reminder : I'll post a simple template to follow and you, fellow creative minds, use it to make your own Servant idea in the comments section. You can also give descriptions of the skills or NP you invented (usage and even lore if you thought of it), and even some tidbits if you want! As for the Guessing game, here is what can happen For the name : 'Class or Class + adjective (Archer of China, Caster of England, Saber Alter, Lancer Lily... Berserker of Roses or Rider of Heavens might work too ---if it's a gimmick specific to your depiction of the character though, it might not be useful to give such adjective... like ''Archer of Butterflies''for Moriarty-Freischütz lol) '''For give-away skills : '??? + rank (good example : Yan Qing's Talent Star... a quick Google Search and you have it) '''For skills with subtle hints : Charisma + rank / Divinity + rank / Mana Burst + rank etc. For Noble Phantasm : Saint-Exupéry's Voyage de Départ would be okay, but Le Petit Prince is a straight-up giveaway... Something like Tolkien's Limited Silmarillion is too obvious, but making it ???: A World of Legends that Was, Is and Will Be could work as a hint through its title, without giving the name. For bio : Parameters and Bond 1 is ok, because it's just a bunch of stats. If one of the Bonds just talk about how the character would act with the Master, it might a hint... but if it clearly says "a famous detective", it's already limiting massively the options. If the Noble Phantasm description can be a hint without giving the name away, put the description (and blankout keywords if you want. 'Template for Servant' NAME ATK: 0 / HP: 0 Class Deck: x Active Skills: Skill & Rank - Description Skill & Rank - Description Skill & Rank - Description Passive Skills: '- Skill & Rank' Noble Phantasm: Name: Sub-name Range / Rank / Type / Description Stats: Strength x / Endurance x / Agility x / Mana x / Luck x / NP x Height/Weight: 0cm ・ 0kg Series: Fate/Grand Order Source: Historical facts Region: x Alignment: x ・ x Gender: x Bond 2 Bond 3 Bond 4 Bond 5 'List of Servants and their authors (in order of creation)' Category:Blog posts